


Sensing

by nitohkousuke



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blind!Tobirama, Going Blind!Madara, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Day 2 - Blind Tobirama“Ordinarily, I would tell you that you should then act like an adult.” Tobirama crosses his arms, and he continues before Madara can shriek back at him. “But I can tell you are exhausted and you do not mean to be even more irritable than usual. No it is not pity, but I can tell when someone cannot read the words in front of them and is trying to cover it up.”“How dare you.” Madara is practically shaking with anger. “How dare you imply that I am. That I'm."





	Sensing

**Author's Note:**

> I really am fond of blind!tobirama but I'm also incredibly fond of characters teaching and bonding over dealing with disabilities and how to get past them.
> 
> I will be writing the next couple of prompts day by day. I just needed to catch up.

“Why are you pressuring me to make a decision now?” Madara hisses, barely able to reel in the Sharingan from activating. It's been a long meeting. Far too long. His head is pounding. None of the words are readable at this point. They were really readable before, even with the reading glasses he had barely been able to put on.

The other clans could not know that an UCHIHA of all people had vision problems.

“It's just a simple layout” says the Hyuuga clan head, who Madara already wanted to throw out the window. Those smug bastards always wanted to put his clan down. Why did the Uchiha fight the Senju when it was the Hyuuga that deserved to be destroyed.

“Perhaps, I want to make sure there aren't any loopholes thrown in?” Madara practically snarls. He knows exactly what he has implied. Izuna will probably have to play nice for him in the future to make up for his slight.

“What are you implying” The Hyuuga starts before Hashirama stands up quickly, nervously laughing. “Oh it seems its been a really long meeting hasn't it? Why don't we adjourn and come back well rested for tomorrow! After all, we couldn't possibly allow our tempers get the better of us.”

Madara can feel Hashirama's polite murderous intention roll off of him. He's grateful for the interjection because he really would have dealt with the bastard right then and there. Instead, he simply agrees before storming out. He doesn't care what that says about him. His head is pounding. None of the words make any damn fucking sense.

The second he's far away enough from the building, he closes his eyes and tries to prepare himself for the walk home.

“Madara.” Tobirama says with absolutely no honorifics, which he knows drives him crazy. There's no teasing or ill will in his voice. There's concern. Oh, he's really messed up if Tobirama is feeling sorry for him. His blood runs cold at the thought.

“Did your brother send you after me to lecture me on how to play nice with those bastards? Madara snarls not even turning to look at him. He doesn't need to to feel the way Tobirama's chakra clearly shows his emotions.

“My brother did not send me. I am here of my own will.” Madara does that time turn around to hiss at him Sharingan blazing. The world is crystal clear like this. Why couldn't he just have his Sharingan activated at all times? Why is it considered rude and impolite?

“Oh, are you here to lecture me then? I don't care to hear your words today, Senju. I am exhausted and annoyed. Berate me tomorrow.” Madara turns around not caring to hear his reply.

“I am not here to lecture you. I wish to discuss something that I am sure you do not want to speak in public about.” Tobirama's words are careful and calculated. The man is always like this, but Madara can't help but sense there's an extra care in them. It's almost like he's approaching a wounded animal. This only sparks the anger in the pit of his stomach more. He is not someone to be pitied.

“I don't need your pity. I don't know what you're pitying me over, but I don't need it.” Madara hisses before taking a few steps forward.

“Pity? What. I. You over dramatic idiot.” Tobirama hisses before shunshinning in front of him. In fact, he grabs him and then immediately shunshins him to his apartment.

“Don't just teleport me where ever you wish! I am not a child that needs to be removed and put on time out!” Madara shoves him forward, nearly tripping on a stack of papers in the middle of his living room.

“Ordinarily, I would tell you that you should then act like an adult.” Tobirama crosses his arms, and he continues before Madara can shriek back at him. “But I can tell you are exhausted and you do not mean to be even more irritable than usual. No it is not pity, but I can tell when someone cannot read the words in front of them and is trying to cover it up.”

“How dare you.” Madara is practically shaking with anger. “How dare you imply that I am. That I'm.” How did he find out? Is he going to blackmail him now? Ruin the Uchiha clan's standing.

“Losing your eye sight?” Tobirama sighs loudly. “No one has noticed if it makes you feel better. Not even Hashirama. It is easier for someone who has lost their eye sight to notice that someone else has also lost it.” Tobirama waits for the tell sign in Madara's chakra that he's realized what he's said. Usually, there's a moment where the spiky edges of the chakra smooth out before spiking back up just ever so slightly. It's how he's gotten to tell when the other actually hear him in their arguments.

“.....What do you mean.” Gripping his shirt and pull him close, Madara's words are soaked in disbelief. “You're blind?! How long?!”

“While my eye sight had never been fantastic, I lost it after I fell ill as a teenager. I use chakra to make up for it.” Tobirama waits for all of that to sink in.

“...That's why you're such a good sensor. You have to be.” Madara lets go of his shirt. “That's why you never make eye contact. You're not an asshole. You can't.”

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama can't help but let out a snort of both amusement and frustration. “Yes. I am willing to teach you how to do the same when you cannot use your Sharingan.”

“Oh, so I don't blow up in the middle of negotiations again-” Madara seethes.

“Yes. But also because I care about your well-being and enjoy your company when you are not an explosive time bomb.” Cutting him off, Tobirama wonders when he'd lost his mind.

“....What. You care about me?” Madara's chakra swirls in confusion and Tobirama realizes that maybe this is why Madara and Hashirama are friends. They're absolute idiots.

“Yes. All the 'lectures' I've given you have been merely to help you reach your full potential. I do not know how someone can also take me bringing them lunch as an insult, but you do find new ways to be upset I suppose.” Most people took that as a fond gesture. In fact, Izuna had brought Touka lunch to flirt with her, and even though the food had food that she thought was disgusting, it hadn't ended up in a screaming match.

“You weren't telling me off for eating nothing but sweets like your brother does by providing me a balanced bento box?” Does this man hear himself when he speaks? Does he hear how absolutely ridiculous that sounds? Honestly, probably not.

“...Most would take that as flirting. I suppose, you really are the blind one between us.” The line is perhaps in poor taste, but Tobirama can't really miss the opportunity.

“.....What.” Oh. So he finally realized it. Madara's chakra smooths out before flailing in realization.

“YOU LIKE ME.” Madara shoves his hands in his hair and yells. “I can't believe you like me back!!”

Tobirama covers his mouth with his. “I would like to not alert the entire country.” Pulling away, he can practically feel the heat off of the others cheeks. “Now then, I believe if we rearrange the seating and you are honest with Hashirama, he will help you read the documents tomorrow without anyone noticing. After these meetings, I am more than welcome to show you how to not let anyone know you can't see.”

Madara grabs him by the fur and smashes their mouth together before mumbling a thank you in the kiss.


End file.
